


Renegade: The Unspoken Hours

by Light_Sumire



Series: The Renegade [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Sumire/pseuds/Light_Sumire
Summary: This is going into some detail of the month I skipped in Renegade. Build up characters, relationships, and what not.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: The Renegade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, me again. I know it's been over two weeks since I updated Renegade, but that is currently kicking me in the head. So I decided that instead of going even longer without posting something, I went ahead and wrote a short chapter that is going to lead to more chapters.
> 
> As the summary says, I'm going into the month I skipped in chapter 3 of Renegade. I know that this is probably a dumb idea, but having multiple flashbacks in multiple chapters in a row is more of a dumb idea to me and can get annoying.
> 
> So with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy these short chapters that add on more to these characters.

**Two Days After Running Into Akira - Sumire's View**

Sumire was currently sitting in the car with her dad driving. He was taking her to see a therapist after what happened. She was surprised at how fast her dad found a therapist for her since she assumed they would be busy.

“Hey sweetie, how are you feeling about this?” Shinichi asks Sumire while paying attention to the road.

“I’m not sure yet…” She responds in a hushed voice while looking down at her hands.

Shinichi sighs as he continues talking to her. “I know this isn’t what you want, but it’ll help put me at ease.” He removes one hand from the steering wheel and places it on her shoulder. “You only have to go this one time if you want.”

“Thanks dad,” she sighs while still looking at her hands.

Removing his hand from her shoulder and putting it back on the steering wheel, he decides to lighten the air a little. “So have you been talking to Akira?”

Sumire immediately looks up at that and quickly pulls out her phone to check if she has received any messages. Nothing is showing.

“Did you forget to give him your number?” He asks with a smile on his face.

Sumire puts her hands to her face as her phone falls to her lap. She nods her head as she realizes that.

“I can ask Itsuki for Akira’s number if you want,” He says, causing Sumire to start thinking about what he said.

_Should I ask him?_ She asks herself as she starts thinking of all the possible ways that could end. _It would be weird for him to see that he got a text from me when we never exchanged numbers._ This is the first conclusion she reaches and goes with it.

“No, it would be weird for me to message him out of the blue,” she replies as she picks up her phone and puts it back into her pocket. “Especially when we never exchanged phone numbers.”

“If you say so,” He says with a sigh as he puts his full attention back to the road, but not before saying something else. “He would probably be happy if you messaged him though.”

This causes Sumire to blush and for the rest of the trip, she is trying to calm herself down. It is a quiet trip the rest of the way as they head for the therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, thanks to Devoted for beta reading this and suggesting some changes.
> 
> Yes, a short chapter for something that shouldn't take that long to finish. Don't expect more than at most 1.5k words per chapter. These aren't supposed to be Renegade chapter length. Just short fast chapters to read that will help me and keep the flow of Renegade from looking all cramped with so many flashbacks.
> 
> I'll see y'all next time and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone again, new chapter.
> 
> So as some of you may have noticed, I changed the title from "The Skipped Month" to "The Unspoken Hours". The new title was actually thought up by some1upoyo, or Right on the Kasumi discord server. So I have to give props to him for thinking up a better name for this than what I had.
> 
> Now onto the chapter.

**Therapy Building - Sumire’s View**

“Well, here we are sweetie,” Shinichi says as he pulls into the parking lot of the building they were now out of. “Do you want me to come in with you and wait out in the lobby?”

Sumire just stares at the building they were now out of before answering her father. “Yes, please.”

Shinichi nods his head and turns the car off. They both get out of the car, locking the doors and head inside. There was only one person in the lobby, that being the receptionist.

Sumire sees her look up from her computer at the sound of the door opening. “Hello, do you have an appointment for today?”

“Yes, we do,” Shinichi responds with a smile. “ We’re here for an appointment for my daughter Sumire here.”

“Okay, one second while I make sure,” the receptionist says while typing away at the keyboard. “You’re here to see a Dr. Maruki, correct?”

“Yes, that’s the one.” Shinichi replies as he smiles at the receptionist.

“I’ll go check to see if he is ready,” she replies while reaching down to grab a clipboard. “In the meantime, do you mind filling this out?” she asks, looking at Sumire.

Sumire nods her head and takes the clipboard. She starts filling it out with some help from her father on some of the things. Soon, the receptionist comes back with a man behind her.

“Hello there you two,” The man says as he waves his hand. “My name is Dr. Maruki, but you can call me Doc if you want.”

“Nice to meet you Doc,” Shinichi greets him as Sumire stands behind him. “My name is Shinichi Yoshizawa, and this is my daughter Sumire.”

“So you’ll be the one getting therapy,” Maruki remarks as he smiles down at Sumire.

“Um, yes,” was all Sumire could whisper out.

Maruki smiles and motions to her. “Well, are you ready for this?”

Sumire lets go of her father and starts walking with the doctor. She hears her father say something behind her.

“I’ll be waiting here for you,” Shinichi starts off as he sits down in one of the chairs. “Take all the time you need.”

Maruki leads Sumire to a room with a computer in it. He sits on the side with the computer and motions for Sumire to sit opposite of him. He smiles as she slowly walks in and takes a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, props to Dev for "beta reading" it. Mainly just checking to see if that was a good ending point. I thought that was a good end point, but I wanted someone else's opinion on it.
> 
> Second off, thank you all for giving this new fic of mine a chance. This fic will be a focus for now till I get a base set for some characters since that is the problem I'm having with chapter 5 of Renegade. I'm going to continue writing that chapter in the meantime, but expect more updates on this fic.
> 
> Thirdly, please point out any mistakes if there are any. I know this fic is mainly going to be short chapters, but even then they still slip past me. 
> 
> So on that note, see y'all next time.


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yo yo, yo yo, yo  
> What time is it?  
> SHOWTIME!

**Therapy Session - Sumire’s View**

“So, you’re Sumire Yoshizawa, huh?” Maruki questions as he looks through the files he was sent on the computer. “I’m Dr. Maruki as I already said, and I’ll be your counselor from now on until you decide to stop.” He stops messing with the computer and puts all his attention on Sumire. “First off, thank you for coming to see me.”

Sumire just stays staring at the ground as she mumbles out a “...Yeah. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice.” She stops staring at the ground as she pushes some hair out of her face as she continues. “Um… I’m sorry this is so awkward, I really don’t know what to talk about right now.” She looks the other way as she says something else. “I’m only really here cause my parents wanted me to.”

Maruki just smiles and he raises a hand to his face. “That’s alright, we can just chat till our time is up.” He lowers the hand back down and says, “No one is ever really up to talk about all the heavy stuff on their first visit.”

Sumire looks back down at the floor and says, “Chat, huh…”

Maruki motions to the basket and mentions “I also have some sweets and some salty snacks if you want any.”

Sumire just nods her head and replies with a “Thank you.”

Maruki motions his hand to his chin and slightly nods his head. “So how to start… Ah, how about what you had for lunch yesterday?”

Sumire just stays quiet since she isn’t sure what to say.

Maruki just smiles and starts off. “The other day, a friend of mine gave me a ton of apples. Of course, I’ve grown tired of just eating them so I thought, why not try to make something with them?” He questions as he remembers the attempt. “So, I tried to make an apple dish, but it didn’t end well.” He says as he driely chuckles. “What do you think ended up happening?”

Sumire starts to think about it and answers. “You almost burned your kitchen?”

Maruki shakes his head. “Not quite, I made shrimp with chili sauce - with apples. I was trying to go for that sweet-and-sour pork style with pineapple in it.” He shudders as he continues remembering.

Sumire starts smiling a bit. “Sounds like it didn’t go that well.” She giggles a bit as she finishes that sentence. “Apples do make for great ingredients though.” She goes into her cooking mode as she goes into reasons how. “If you grate them, you can make a surprisingly versatile sauce.” She raises a hand to her chest and continues on. “I use it in plenty of my dishes for me and my sister. They are pretty nutritious and good for digestion.”

Maruki has a surprised look on his face. “Oh, you cook, Yoshizawa-san?” He queries as he continues. “I’m impressed that you care a lot about your health. You must be really on top of things.”

Sumire’s smile drops slightly. “Yeah, I’m on top of it because of gymnastics.” She starts looking more downcasted. “Though I’m not doing well in that right now.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Maruki states it as a way to console her.   
“I just can’t help but compare myself to my sister.” Sumire continues on not hearing what Maruki said. “Everyone seems to want her instead of poor, useless Sumire.”

Maruki starts thinking about something. “Have you ever thought about becoming your sister instead?”

Sumire just stares at him before answering. “Yes, I have at points.” Sumire goes back to staring at the ground. “I’m also pretty sure I tried to kill myself a couple days ago since I thought no one wanted me.”

“If you want, I help you with some of those problems.” Maruki says with a smile.

Sumire stops staring at the ground and looks back up at Maruki. “Thanks, but I know now that people do care about me.” She says as she starts smiling.

“Oh, really?” Maruki questions as he is intrigued by what he heard.

“The day when I tried to kill myself, someone stopped me.” Sumire states as she starts remembering that day. “He held me tight, making sure I was okay, and letting me hold onto him till I calmed down.” She starts looking out the window. “He made me feel safe, that nothing would happen to me.”

Maruki smiles at that. “You must really love him, don’t you?”

Sumire stops and starts blushing like mad. “Um…” She is at a loss of words cause of that.

Maruki starts to panic. “Oh, I’m sorry if I hit a chord, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Sumire waves her hands in front of her face. “No, it’s alright, you didn’t know.” She starts calming down and looks at the ground again. “...But yes, I do love him.”

Maruki starts smiling again. “It’s nice to have someone like that.” He looks back at the computer. “Make sure to keep them as close as you can.”

Sumire looks back up. “I wish I could right now, but I forgot to give him my number so we can meet up.”

Maruki laughs at that, causing Sumire to stare at him and then join in with him. “I wish we could continue talking like this, but it seems time is up.”

Sumire looks downtrodden at that. “Um, is it alright if I come back for more sessions?” She asks as she starts to look nervous. “This really did help me and I wouldn’t mind continuing to talk with you.”

Maruki just smiles at that. “All you have to do is when you get back to the lobby, you can tell the receptionist that you want to set up another session.”   
Sumire starts smiling again. “Okay!” She exclaims, slowly realizing she said that louder than she expected. “Oh, sorry about yelling that.”   
Maruki shakes it off. “It’s all right, I can’t wait to see you at our next session.”

Sumire nods her head aggressively. “Yes, I’ll see you then.” She says as she exits the room.

Maruki just stays in the room and stares at the computer. “I’m curious when I’m going to be able to experiment with these powers of mine.” He leans back in the chair and stares at the ceiling. “Oh Rumi, I wish you could be here for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm god awful at updating stuff.
> 
> So first off, thank the person who beta read this who is...  
> No one. Didn't have a beta this time around.
> 
> So that means there is probably a whole load of errors I didn't notice.
> 
> Finally, thank y'all for waiting for me to get off my butt and start writing this chapter. I was struck with being lazy, than irl stuff happened, and then a storm happened when I wanted to write this chapter and lost power multiple times through the night. I also got sucked into watching Kamen Rider, which I'm going to be continuing as soon as this chapter is posted.
> 
> So, until next time, see y'all.
> 
> P.S. This chapter ended up much longer than I expected it would.


End file.
